This invention relates generally to ceiling fans, and more particularly to ceiling fans having light assemblies.
Ceiling fans having a number of motorized rotating blades have existed for many years. Many of today""s ceiling fans include a light assembly which may be used in the place of a light fixture mounted to the ceiling. These light assemblies typically are mounted to the bottom of the ceiling fan below the plane of rotation of the fan blades.
The positioning of the light assembly below the rotating blades however causes a strobe like effect upon the ceiling. This strobe effect is caused by the light passing from the light assembly and through the rotating blade before it illuminates the ceiling, thereby causing the blade to cast a momentary shadow upon the ceiling.
Light assemblies have also been mounted above the rotating blades of the ceiling fan. Here, however, the downward passage of the light causes a strobe effect throughout the room in which the ceiling fan is mounted, for the light passes through the rotating blades prior to illuminating the room below the ceiling fan.
To reduce the strobe effect problem associated with light assemblies, ceiling fans have also been designed to include both a lower light assembly positioned within a lower housing below the blades and an upper, second light assembly positioned within an upper housing above the blades. The upper light assembly projects light upon the ceiling while the lower light assembly projects light downwardly about the room. However, as these light assemblies are each positioned within housing which prevent the light from passing through the adjacent rotating blades the motor housings of these fans are outside the illumination pattern of either light assembly, and is therefore darkened from view.
To solve this problem a ceiling fan has been designed which includes a third light assembly positioned outside the upper housing and above the lower light assembly, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,577. The ceiling fan also includes a shield positioned below the third light assembly which prevents light emanating from the third light assembly from passing through the rotating blades. The costs associated with this type of ceiling fan however increases due to the inclusion of the third lighting assembly and shields. Furthermore, as the third light assembly is positioned closely adjacent the upper housing the light therefrom appears concentrated upon the upper housing directly adjacent the third light source, giving the upper housing an uneven lit appearance.
Ceiling fans have also been provided with translucent housings through which the light passes. These housings however typically allow a large amount of the light to pass through the housing, thereby once again creating a strobe effect beneath the ceiling fan. Another problem associated with these fan housings is that the light bulb positioned behind the translucent housing creates an area of high light intensity or bright spot. The appearance of these bright spots upon the housing are distracting and undesired.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ceiling fan having a lighting assembly which does not create a strobe effect nor an uneven light intensity upon a translucent housing, but which also provides a unique lighting effect. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a ceiling fan comprises an electric motor, a plurality of blades coupled to the motor, a housing having an annular array of openings each having a translucent window therein, and an annular array of light sources mounted within the housing. Each light source is positioned between two adjacent housing openings. With this construction, light emanating from each light source is directed through the opening at an acute angle to prevent the light source from being easily discerned th rough the window.